


Changed

by Bablefisk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Scott does not, bit of Scott bashing, but mostly just friendship, other people notice Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone noticed something was wrong with Stiles and one time someone did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Unbetad. After the season 2

I  
Mary Ann was one of those average girls. She did well in school, and had a little circle of friends, but she was by no stretch popular. And she no need to be. She didn't need for everyone in school to know who she was, and that way she got to do one of her favorite things unhindered; observe people. She knew who all the popular people was, of course, but they were rarely any fun to pay attention to. The less popular people was much more interesting, and Mary Ann had a habit of 'checking up' on some regular people.   
Stiles was a regular for, and usually he was a lot of fun to watch. His arms went everywhere when he talked and he just looked so animated. She thought he was to die for, and how Lydia Martin said no to that, she didn't know. Probably had something to do with Jackson's abs.   
The last couple of years watching Stiles had been strange, or stranger than before, and though she never quite figured out what the reason was, she kept an extra eye on him.  
Which was how she knew even before the bell for the first class that something as terribly wrong. Not only did it look like someone had beat him half to death, but the way he walked stiffly clearly showed that it wasn't just his face that had suffered. He nearly never talked anymore, and held his head down. She watched as Scott didn't seem to notice, as non of his new so called friends seemed to realize.   
And suddenly she wished she had dared to talk to him before, so that she could help him out now. 

II  
Robert watched as Stilinski sunk into his seat, and had to keep himself from starting at the injuries. Something had obviously happened, something bad. He didn't slouch in his seat like he usually did, his posture stiff and clearly Hurting. He didn't sit next to McCall, he didn't say a word as the class progressed, and Robert could feel himself getting more and more on edge. He could also see several of the students looking worriedly at their classmate, though surprisingly not McCall, who seemed completely oblivious (not that that was news, he had read his essays, after all).   
Robert was 99,9 % sure that it wasn't his dad, but he still felt the need to take this up with the principal. The kid looked like he had been in a car crash or something, and his best friends obliviousness was clearly not helping.   
He went straight to the principal after class, where he was curtly told that Stiles had been beaten up by the opposing team the last lacrosse match, and that that was that.   
As the days went by, Stilinski seemed to shrink in on himself, never talking, never looking at anyone. His schoolwork was as good as ever, but he seemed to being going on auto pilot. Robert wished he could help him, but he had no idea where to even start.

III  
It felt wrong. It felt horribly, horribly wrong, but she had no idea what to do about it. She and Stiles had been best friends as children, and there wasn't a boy in the world she trusted as much as him, but they weren't close anymore. She couldn't just walk up to him and ask him what was wrong (she could, but it would probably lead no-where).   
She had Stiles at the mall the other day, and he had looked like death warmed up. She had stopped to talk with him, and he had barely said a word, just telling her about the lacrosse team that beat him up. She could see he was favoring one side, so there was obviously more injuries. Besides, a quiet Stiles was alarm enough.   
She wished she could do something, but she simply had no idea what to do. 

IV  
The Sheriffs kid often came by the station, though less so the last few years, but they all knew who he was. They were used to hurricane Stiles, blowing in, talking to everyone, bringing dinner for his dad, and in general lifting the mood. Today though, Stiles was quiet. His face was obviously bruised, and they had heard something about a car crash and a lacrosse team, but no one had the full story. What was much more disconcerting however was that he didn't seem to say a word whilst he was there. It was disturbing, like something was wrong in the world if Stiles Stilinski didn't talk.   
They all looked at him as he walked off again, exchanging maybe a word with his dad, and they noticed the Sheriff sigh as his son walked away, back stiff.   
They wanted to help, but something was obviously going on in the Stilinski home, and they would let the boss handle it. 

V  
Allison looked as Stiles and sighed. As far as she knew, he hadn't said a word at school unless a teacher prompted or he was asked a direct question. She worried about him, especially as non of the others seemed to realize that he was hurt, both physically and mentally.   
Allison knew what her grandfather had done in the basement, her father had told her, but she didn't think Stiles had told anyone. She couldn't understand how the werewolves could be so unobservant that they didn't notice the injuries the second Stiles stepped into school, or the fact that he almost hadn't said anything since the showdown. Scott bothered her the most, not just the fact that he couldn't see that his best friend was hurting, but also that he didn't seem to trust either of them with the plan he put together. These days he usually sat with Isaac in class, and she would bet that he didn't hang out with Stiles after school either.   
She would have done anything to help Stiles, but she didn't think help from her would be appreciated right now, as the association to Gerard would probably be to big. She wished she could help him though. Because he really did need help. 

+1  
Danny had had a roller coaster these last few days. Something was obviously going on that he didn't know, and it was getting annoying. The whole part where Jackson had died and suddenly was alive again was probably apart of that, as was probably the reason why Stiles came to school the day after looking like someone had beat the shit out of him. Danny was shocked and concerned at first, and as the day progressed, he started to really worry. Stiles wasn't talking. At all. Also, he was not sitting next to McCall. Actually, he seemed to be sitting as far away from McCall as he could. And McCall didn't seem to notice.   
As the days went by, things continued in the same way, and after a week and a half, where Stiles face looked almost healed, Danny decided to act. Something was seriously wrong, and this was just another thing to add to the list, but this he might actually be able to do something about this.  
After school was out, Danny drove over to the Stilinski house and ten minutes later he was sitting at Stiles' bed, the other boy next to him, his hands cradling his head as he looked down at the floor. 

“Stiles, what's going on? Are you okay?” Danny put his hand on the other boys shoulder, and he didn't know if it was the touch or the words, but suddenly Danny was getting the whole story, from start to end. He felt his anger with Jackson grow for not telling him, but by the time Stiles mentioned 'tortured' and Scott's plan that he had told no one about, his anger was forgotten for anger on Stiles' behalf. 

His arm was snug around Stiles' shoulder by the time he had finished up the story, ending with “and no, I'm not okay, but no one seems to notice.” Danny did the only thing he could think of, and pulled him into a hug, holding Stiles as he cried and promising himself he was gonna find something that would hurt werewolves and smack the whole pack with it.


End file.
